The Plan
by Little Green Dragon
Summary: "It had been a bad idea from the beginning." Malfoy is sick of his obsession. He decides to take action. Slash.


_Author_: Little Green Dragon     

_Title_: **The Plan**

_Summary_: It had been a bad idea from the beginning.

_Disclaimer_: Not mine, blah blah blah. This story contains **slash** (of the H/D variety). If you don't like it then bugger off.

It had been a bad idea from the beginning.

Years of pent of sexual frustration and one-sided lustful glances had built up into an obsession. An obsession that lingered on Draco Malfoy's mind every minute of the day until he could barely think, breathe, speak.

The fact that it was in no way reciprocated and never could be was what heightened it. 

Draco decided to do something about it. Something that would no doubt, stop the endless possibilities his mind provided him with. And he intended to carry out his plan – even if a part of him died with the boy he loved.

The genius of the plan was that to any outsider the situation would seem as it had always been: that there was a deep seeded hatred between the two. No one would suspect the real motives.

He had decided, much earlier, that he couldn't just kill the boy anywhere in the school. Nor could he challenge him a duel and do away with him unless he was willing to gamble that Granger and Weasley didn't find out. 

His best bet, he had decided, was to place a sneak attack on him, take him to a secluded part of the castle and kill him while unconscious.

Capturing him had been surprisingly easy. He had performed a quick spell, knocking him out as he walked alone from dinner in the Great Hall. Another spell helped transport him to the empty room Draco had located for this purpose. Another bound him in ropes that appeared from the air. 

He stood in front of Harry, bound on the floor, and raised his wand.

He stood there for a very long time.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. He just looked so… harmless. He couldn't bring himself to hurt such a lovely creature.

It became only harder when Potter woke up.

Harry didn't look particularly startled at his position and there was no fear in his eyes.

Draco raised his wand again. Harry just looked at him.

Draco needed some help; he needed Potter to insult him, to do anything, if only so he could work up the anger to finish the job. At least, that was what he told himself as he lowered himself onto the other boy's lips. It was because of the reaction – not because he wanted it.

It was over quickly. Draco pulled back slightly and waited for the insults, the laughter, the disgust. Waited for the surge of anger that would enable him to complete what he had come here to do.

Harry just looked at him.

Draco closed his eyes. This was worse than disgust. He froze when he felt Harry's lips close on his own, kissing him tentatively.

It was too late. From the minute Harry's lips had touched his own, the plan had gone out the window.

Draco didn't mind. It wasn't a very good plan to begin with. 

Thank you muchly for reading.

Just out of curiosity what are everyone's stats?. I mean if you got all the way through this story then it's obvious that you're a slash fan (or mildly curious) and are probably an H/D fan too. So who are you people? (Don't worry, I don't want to know where you live and I'm not going to stalk any of you.) Just age, gender, location, sexuality, if you feel comfortable sharing it. You know just general details about yourselves. I'm very fascinated to see who I share this odd little universe with. Also, had did you all end up interested in slash (and this pairing)

To start the ball rolling, I'm 17, female and bisexual and I live in Australia. 

To be honest, I hadn't given the H/D pairing a thought before I stumbled across it online (actually I hadn't given the concept of Harry Potter fanfic a thought, prior to that as well.)

My first reaction was _"ewwwww!!!! I can't believe people would write that!!!"_ (It had nothing to do with both of the characters being boys - it had to do with the mental image I had of both of them, being 11years old.) A lot of the first stuff I read was absolute crap, so I guess I kept reading to see how anyone could justify it. ( Let's just say that they did, in my mind at least.)

I haven't been involved in the writing aspect that long but I decided that there's a lot I'd like to share with others, and I really love writing so, why not? Little did I know that I would get addicted to it!!

I really am interested in all of you and who you are, so please reply. You can email me at ifeverawiztherewas@hotmail.com if you don't want everyone to know stuff about you.

Thanks so much for listening to me rave. And don't forget to review!!


End file.
